the kelso chronicals
by vamprincess1986
Summary: (odd title, I know) but so far it's based on Kelso and he's drunk and disorderly and ill and hurting. All together now, Awwww. (Btw, I have updated this :D)
1. suffering

Crying in the corner of a bare room, terrified, he felt his will to live shy away from him. He had been left with nothing, not a person in the world who he could call his friend, he had been left with no real purpose, or so he thought. He couldn't breathe; this wasn't supposed to happen, not to him, men don't cry, a grown man should never feel the wetness of a single tear upon his cheek. He felt pathetic.crying like a little girl. Lifting his arms with a somewhat, forged, effort, he wiped the tears from his sodden eyes and forged a sigh. Why was he still here? It was supposed to end. Michael stood up and backed up quickly against the wall of the chip shop as they approached. Two men accompanied by a small, rather irritating little woman sporting a blond perm. One of the men, sturdy, with a full head of afro perm spoke first. "Come on kid.it's not that bad". The second, a small, balding, irritable looking man, continued in his own words, "So you're a dumbass! Nothing to worry about" The woman just looked on without a word, she looked, for a moment, as if she wanted to say something, but she somehow managed to keep quiet. Kelso turned and ran down the alleyway, tripping clumsily over various, discarded alcohol bottle and slipping in puddles left by the rain of the previous night. He could no longer see where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away, he ran blindly until he came to an abrupt halt at a dead end. He sunk into the shadows and covered his face with his hands. He felt a queasy, sickening jolt in his stomach and promptly threw up, he'd been running for the past two hours trying to avoid this confrontation with Red and Kitty Foreman , but now that Bob was in on the act, there was no possible escape. He didn't want to be the stupid one, but for some reason, that was what the gang had always labelled him as. He gave up, raised his hands in defeat to the lumbering figure of bob coming down the ally looking flushed. "Fine" he said, regrettably given the circumstances, as the others converged onto the scene, he couldn't run any more. He dropped to his knees and slumped unconscious.  
  
Blood ran down his arm from a shallow wound made, obviously, by the blade of a knife. Red carried him into the lounge of the Foreman's house and dropped him onto the sofa, then retreated into the kitchen where Kitty was phoning for a doctor. She replaced the receiver and turned to Red, "Where's Eric"? She questioned him. "Who? Basement boy's in the, (you'll never believe it). basement. Kitty rolled her eyes and went into the lounge where Michael was just waking up. He was a sorry sight, reddened eyes and pale skin, not remotely like the Michael Kelso that she remembered. "Well.that's what happens when you abuse alcohol" she warned, "you end up looking like this". She proved her point by holding a mirror up at such an angle that Kelso could see, quite clearly, the extent of the damage. He sighed and lay back. "The doctor is on his way". "I don't need a doctor" he protested, "see" he demonstrated, getting to his feet, "I'm fine". "Oh.. you are NOT" she demanded slapping an ice pack onto his head, forcing him back into his seat, "you are ill, and you will be seen by a doctor, I know I'm not your mother, but you will do as you are told by me.do I make myself clear"? "You'd better listen to her man", Hyde entered the room, she can get REALLY angry" he warned. Eric entered the room a few feet behind him, he looked angry, following close behind was Donna, Eric's former girlfriend, "Why" she said "Because I don't like THE ZOO" he said angrily. "You don't like anything" she moaned profusely. Eric sat down on the empty armchair at the other side of the room and glanced over at Kelso. "You found him then"? He said looking over at Kitty, then waiting for a response. Red came back into the room. "Well whadda you think dumbass"? The silence filled the room following this, the community doctor was kneeling over Michael, examining him, and then he stood up, "He'll be fine" he concluded "just let him get some rest, he'll feel better in the morning, but he wont be 100% so look after him wont you"? He packed up his things and left Kitty with a goodnight. 


	2. recovering

_Well, I decided that I'd left this without an update for far too long, lol, so here's the next part; hope ya like :D  
_  
**BTW, I realised that the first chapter didn't have a disclaimer in it so  
**  
**Disclaimer; Characters = not mine  
Settings = not mine  
Occurrences = alright, kind of mine ;)**  
  
_Here we go;  
_  
The following morning Michael awoke with a sickly feeling in his throat and a headache the size of a Buick, he sat for a while holding his head in his hands and straining his mind to remember what happened and how he'd wound up where he was now. He was startled back to reality by a door slamming above his head followed by raced footsteps on the stairs. In response he flopped back down onto the settee wearily and held his head in his hands trying to relieve himself of the throbbing pain.

"Hey your awake" Hyde had just walked into the room sporting a wide smile as if his face was sliced in half and his chin and lip area of his face were on a hinge.

"yeh" he replied with a tone that said 'well duh', ignoring the pain he lifted himself off the sofa and addressed Hyde with clear distaste; "If Mrs Foreman asks... I've gone home and I'd appreciate it if she didn't pass on the message to my parents about what happened last night". He picked up his coat and left without another word.  
  
Hyde paused for a moment wondering if he should go after him...he decided that it would be a good idea so he grabbed his own coat and ran outside into the rain which had begun to pour down once more. He stopped again at the end of the foreman's driveway, noting how cold it was and wondered if he should just leave him be. He shrugged and carried on towards the end of the street where Kelso was just turning the corner.

"Kelso" he yelled making him jump

"What?" he responded without looking at him, "you come to give me a hard time or just to irritate the hell out of me?" he stopped walking and waited for a response from Hyde who'd stopped a few feet away from him. Michael carried on walking again as the volume of his voice went up, "y'know...I don't think you're here to be all sympathetic somehow" he silenced for a moment as he heard hurried footsteps behind him, "so...why are you here?" He sat down on a garden wall and looked at Hyde questioningly. He sat down beside him and looked up at the sky but addressed Michael with an air of regret in his voice

"I'm not here to give you a hard time Kelso...and I'm not here to...bombard you with questions either" he paused for a moment and looked deep in concentration. Kelso decided to leave and got up, as he began to walk away he heard Hyde continue, "I'm here to apologise". He stopped in mid step and turned slowly back to face his friend. There was a silence between the two of them that seemed to last an eternity. Kelso sighed deeply and walked back towards him.  
  
"No need to apologise" he said apologetically "I'm just going through a bad patch. He smiled at Steven before holding out his hand in a kind of truce, Hyde responded by holding out his own hand and shaking kelso's already outstretched palm.  
  
"Friends". They smiled


End file.
